


Never Enough

by drunkniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkniall/pseuds/drunkniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry have morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking about Niall and Harry having morning sex with my Narry squad and I couldn't stop thinking about it, so I decided to write this. It's way too short, but well. Enjoy.

When the sunlight filters through the half open blinds and lands on Harry's face, the brown haired lad shifts slightly. With his eyes closed, he reaches out his hand and tries to grab his phone, which is situated on the bedside table. He pushes the button that makes the screen light up and reads 8:47.   
  
He knows he should wake up soon, because his yoga trainer will be here in less than an hour. But therefore, he needs to get Niall out of bed, and that sometimes happens to be rather difficult. He gets a smug grin on his face when he feels Niall move next to him, unconciously reaching out his hand to lure Harry into snuggling up to him again.

Harry turns around, falling onto the mattress again, the smirk still in its place. He decides to focus his attention only on Niall by giving soft kisses all over the blonde's face. A lazy smile shows on Niall's lips and he tries to make grabby hands, but he's clearly still too tired. Harry gives in, though.   
  
He lifts up the duvet just enough so he can crawl between Niall's legs, but not enough that the blonde would get cold.   
  
His crotch lines up with his boyfriend's crotch and when he leans on his arms, which he placed on either side of Niall's head, he can still feel the soft hair on Niall's chest tickling his own. Harry continues to litter Niall's face with pecks, but he can almost hear the blonde's neck screaming for attention.

Harry shifts his head, his mouth possessively marking Niall's throat by using teeth, tongue and lips. He'll never get tired of making everyone see who Niall belongs to and he doesn’t think Niall minds it all that much either.   
  
He knows Niall is still hovering between being asleep and being fully awake because the lad barely moves. Harry decides to immediately get to action and moves his hand downwards to feel between Niall's cheeks to see if he's still wet enough from last night when he fucked into Niall until the blonde came twice.

He can feel Niall's cock twitch where it's laying against the line of his hipbone as Harry dips his finger lightly into his hole. Knowing Niall likes the feeling of Harry filling him up when he's still incredibly tight, Harry takes his own cock in his hand and lines himself up. He slowly pushes in, savouring the feeling of Niall's walls almost suffocating him like it's the last time he'll ever have sex with Niall again.

Niall responds in a tired, confused groan, but he spreads his legs wider and holds on tight onto Harry's love handles, Harry feeling his nails digging in, so Harry knows Niall is on board with his plan.   
  
Harry pulls out so slowly out of the vice tight grip Niall's hole has on him and thrusts back in even slower, but as deep as he can get, while his lips look for Niall's mouth. Niall still hasn't opened his eyes, because he knows from experience he'll feel everything much better if he shuts off one of his senses.   
  
This way, he can feel the throbbing of Harry's cock, his boyfriend's moans vibrating in his chest, his heart beating faster and faster, his musky, amazing smell having just a twist of sleep in it. Everything is better, except for the fact that he can't see Harry's stunning green eyes, filled with lust. 

Niall wraps his legs tighter around Harry's waist, trying to urge Harry into going faster. If Harry keeps up this rhythm, it will take Niall ages to come. That's probably what Harry wants. The fucker. Literally.  
  
But Harry isn't having it and keeps dragging every movement, his cock sliding in and out so excruciatingly slow, not once is there a harder or faster thrust. Raking his nails roughly over Harry's back should make clear that Niall is getting frustrated. At least, that's what Niall thought.  
  
But in response, Harry shifts his head and bites down hard on Niall's left nipple. Niall cries out, arching his back, which causes Harry's dick to finally graze over his prostate just right.

"Yeah, fuck. _There_ , right there," Niall groans, his voice still heavy with sleep.

Niall's orgasm is building up so agonisingly slow, but the fact that his prostate is getting stimulated has fastened the process suddenly. Niall reaches between his and Harry's body to grab his dick, knowing just a few strokes will make him fall over the edge, but Harry clearly doesn't share his idea.   
  
He gives a hard thrust, accompanied with a growled "No," and before Niall fully realises it, his hands are getting pinned above his head, Harry's hand tightly gripping his wrists. Harry has fallen back to the slow pace and Niall almost wants to cry because it's too slow and too fast and not enough and too much all at the same time.  
  
"Want you to come like this, just from my cock, alright?" Harry's voice is hoarse and low and Niall lets out a harsh breath, but nods anyway. If that's what Harry wants, that's what Niall will give.

"Kiss me. Please, kiss me," he can hear his own voice, gravelly and so desperate. The demand barely has left his lips or he feels Harry invading his mouth, his tongue ruthless and demanding and hot.

"Relax, baby. I'll take care of you, you know that. Stop stressing and start enjoying it," Harry murmurs against his lips and Niall tightens around Harry's cock. He's right, he'll come when it's time. He should enjoy getting and feeling so filled up.  
  
He lets out a loud moan in realisation and frantically searches for Harry's plump, soft lips on his own again. Harry speeds up the tiniest bit, but it's enough to make Niall let out low "uh, uh, uh"-s.

It goes on like that for what feels like hours, but Niall has never enjoyed morning sex more. He's so close, he can feel it. He knows Harry is, too, if the acceleration of his breathing is anything to go by. Harry pulls out suddenly and Niall almost lets out a needy whine, if it wasn't for Harry thrusting back in again, so, _so_ deep and it has Niall seeing stars.

It's exactly what he needs, Harry _always_ knows exactly what Niall needs. His release is approaching quickly, even though Harry is back at his drawn out thrusting.

Niall arches his back. "Gonna come. Harry, _fuck_ , I'm gonna come," the boy keens. 

Harry latches onto his neck to make a mark and he sucks and sucks and sucks, his hips rolling against Niall's ass cheeks until Niall cries out, making a mess all over his tummy. His vision goes white for several moments and his brain goes completely blank. Harry looks up at his boyfriend, teeth still working on Niall's skin, and Niall has never looked more beautiful. His eyes are squeezed shut and his mouth is wide open, his lips so insanely pink from all the biting.   
  
Niall lets out a high, overwhelmed whine and clenches so insanely tight around Harry's cock that it has Harry coming without being able to hold it back. His groan is long and drawn out and he feels so _fucking_ good. He lets go of Niall's wrists and digs his fingers into Niall's ass as his orgasm keeps going, Niall moaning at the feeling of being filled up and marked from the inside out. Harry growls out a "Fuck," as his body slumps against his boyfriend's.

He feels Niall's fingers comb through his hair slowly, the movements loving and caring, like Niall always is around Harry.

"Good morning, love," Niall murmurs, and Harry can literally hear the satisfied smile in his voice.

A very good morning indeed.


End file.
